


A Little Rain's Not So Bad

by kitsunequeen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/M, Sciles mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunequeen/pseuds/kitsunequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek just wants to sleep. <br/>Braeden just wants to go to her party. <br/>Instead they're both stuck under the same tiny awning in the pouring rain. Maybe, though, it's not as bad as it seems...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Rain's Not So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt sent to me on tumblr

"Alright man, I’ll see you later," Scott says, clapping a hand on Derek’s shoulder.

“See you,” Derek nods, as Scott jogs off towards his dorm. Derek’s headed to his too, because he’s in desperate need of some sleep. He’d spent the last week working on his final paper and had slept around five hours, total. He finished it just in time, too; the computer he’d typed it on in the library had crashed as soon as he printed it. None of that matters, though, because now he gets to go back to his room, with his beautiful copy of his paper tucked safely in his bag, and sleep for the next few days. Except, of course, life can never be that easy.

Suddenly there’s a huge clap of thunder, and rain starts pouring from the sky that’d been clear only moments before. He’s on an empty part of campus, the only shelter being a tiny awning over a door that’d been bricked up years ago. Still, it’s his best bet, and he ducks under it.

The second Derek turns around, there’s a girl standing next to him, looking winded, apparently having made a mad dash here too.

His first instinct is to tell her to go away, because seriously? He’s going to have to share his teeny tiny awning? Not fair. That is, until he recognizes her. She’s Braeden, the girl he’d had a crush on from afar for months now.

“What’re you in for?” she asks, grinning. Apparently she’s not opposed to sharing the space.

“Final paper’s in my bag. Only copy,” he says.

“Mmm,” she hums knowingly. “That sucks. I’m going to a party tonight. My friend just spent two hours on my hair, and I’m not letting it get screwed up. Guess that means we’re gonna be here a while, huh?” She sticks out a hand. “I’m Braeden. And you’re Derek, right? Derek Hale?”

He stares at her for a second, surprised- and more than a little pleased- that she knows his name. He shakes her hand, and then she leans against the wall behind them, and Derek does the same. She begins talking. And talking and talking and talking. Derek listens with interest as she goes on, describing what her criminal justice class is like, and ranting about one of her crazy professors. He’s kinda glad she’s the one doing all the talking, because he can actually look at her without feeling like a creep from ten feet away.

She’s beautiful, in every sense of the word. Her dark hair cascades over her shoulders, her brilliant smile is perfectly white, her brown eyes are deep and warm enough to get lost in, and- and when did Derek become this much of a sap? He seriously needs to find out if Braeden is some sort of witch or something, because at this rate he’s about to start writing love poems, which is at the top of the list of Things Derek Hale Will Never, Ever Do.

Still, as she talks, it’s not only her beauty that gets him but her mind. She rattles on about her other classes, some of them much harder than ones most people in their year are taking, and how she’s doing in them. After a while Derek decides the only other person he’d ever heard talk for this long is Stiles, who’d be laughing his ass off at Derek later for spending all this time with Braeden and barely saying five words.

With that in mind, he’s about to tell her about some of his own classes, when she suddenly says, “Do you think they’d deliver a pizza here?”

“A- a what?”

“Pizza. A girl’s gotta eat.”

“Oh I uh- I mean- I don’t know, it’s kinda… raining,” he finishes lamely.

 _Nice job Derek. A+ verbal skills. At this rate, you two can be dating in never_ , he hears Isaac’s voice in his head. He needs to get better friends.

“I know,” she laughs. “I’m kidding.”

Oh.

She pulls a granola bar from her purse, and tosses a second one at Derek. Werewolf reflexes or not, it bounces off his chest in the tiny space and hits the ground. To Derek, the thud is deafening, but Braeden only laughs. She swoops down and picks it up, then grabs his hand and firmly places it in. “There,” she tells him with a wink. “Why don’t you tell me about yourself?”

So he does.

By the time he’s told her about Scott, Stiles, and Isaac, along with his professors, major, and final paper, he decides there’s a decent chance he might die of exhaustion. Braeden’s not looking so great herself; in the last twenty minutes she’d begun shivering, trying to hide it at first but now flat out dragging her hands up and down her arms. There’s no chance of them leaving now, as the rain had become nothing short of torrential. Derek wishes he had a sweater to offer her, but it’d been so nice out earlier he hadn’t brought one. How it could be raining like this now- or for this long- is a mystery to him. He’s not particularly cold himself, though. In the words of Stiles, “being a werewolf is like being your own personal space heater”. Derek’s pretty sure he just uses it as an excuse to cuddle with Scott, but whatever.

Braeden slides to the ground, pulling her knees to her chest, and Derek slumps down next to her. “How the hell is it this cold?” she grumbles, teeth chattering.

“I don’t know,” Derek sighs. After much deliberation, he says something that may or may not get him slapped. “If you want, we could like, you know, like…” Braeden cocks an eyebrow. Okay, well maybe he’d be slapped if he could get the words out properly. “We could like, you know, since you’re cold. We could…”

“Yeah,” Braeden laughs. “We could.” She squishes against his side, and says, “I hope that’s what you meant, because you’re impossibly warm and there’s no way I’m moving now.”

“That’d be it,” Derek laughs too, trying to suppress the nervousness in his voice. He wraps an arm around her shoulder and pulls her closer. He can hear his own heartbeat pounding in his ears, and under that is Braeden’s, going pretty quickly itself. Derek’s not quite sure how to take it. They sit like that for a long time, neither saying anything. Derek’s fine with it, because how could he not be fine with huddling under an awning with his crush? He hopes Braeden’s fine with it too.

Finally, _finally_ the rain lets up. Derek finds himself replacing the word finally with unfortunately in his mind, but after three hours even he has to admit there are better ways to be spending their time. When all that’s left are puddles and the occasional _drip…drip…drip_ of rain rolling off the awning, they begin to pull away.

At some point Braeden had wrapped her arms around him, and it’s a shame to have to move. They do though, standing and stretching and flattening out clothing. Derek’s not even sure how to leave now, like _well I had fun spending the last few hours under an awning with you, hope to do it again sometime_?

Before he can think much more than that, Braeden says, “So about that party tonight. Do you think maybe you’d wanna go?”

Derek stares for a second before blinking himself out of it. “Yeah, yeah definitely,” he says, nodding. “Sounds great.”

“Good,” she says. She pulls a pen from her bag and scribbles her room number on his hand. “I’ll see you at eight,” she tells him over her shoulder, as she turns and walks off.

“Great,” he agrees again, more to himself than to her.

Sure, he hadn’t slept in a week, but what’s one more night, right?

It’d be worth it.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to drop by and visit me on tumblr (ghostargents)! Kudos and comments are always appreciated<3


End file.
